


Heavyweight

by NorweiganSantana



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Belly, Multi, Partying, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-30 21:09:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorweiganSantana/pseuds/NorweiganSantana
Kudos: 1





	1. Attempt

It had now been an hour since the assembly began. Rosalina hid in one of the tall bushes that made the courtyard maze. Nobody could know she had gained weight. It would be a nightmare. Just like it was at the _Ultimate _launch assembly. They'd laugh at her, play her assets, give her their food, and compare her to Luma. It was not happening. For a while, she'd be safe, because a handful of others were not here. But they still called her name because her stupid ass filled herself into the sign-in sheet before realizing she'd get her weight rechecked. "Rosy!" Peach called. "Lina!" Samus called. The two voices echoed in her brain over and over. But then, another came that made her face red: "Maybe she's in the maze, let's look there, kiddo." Sweat ran down her forehead as she heard Bayonetta's heels crunch the shaved grass but then come to a stop. She's going back, Rosalina thought. But then she heard her throw something and saw Kirby fly in the air to a different part of the maze. Smoke rose where he landed, and Rosalina knew she was dead. Might as well show yourself, she said. But she reminded herself of how this same woman wearing a black unitard had fired into her fanny thinking it would deflect the bullets. But Rosalina stopped to see that Kirby turned onto her wall, and a portion of the smoke surrounding him turned teal. Rosalina sighed like Jessie or James would. Kirby opened his mouth and the leaves that veiled Rosalina flew into his mouth. Looking dead into Rosalina's eyes, Kirby tossed the smoke ball aside and held out his hand. "Oh!" Rosalina grinned, grabbing his hand. "Thank goodness you're on my side." But then Kirby yanked her out of the bush, and as she pulled twigs from her gown, she heard Bayonetta's heels again. She tried to crawl away, and Kirby opened his mouth, but he closed it when Bayonetta turned the corner. She stepped right on his head on her way to Rosa, but he didn't seem to care. "We've been looking for you," She told Rosa, biting on a Deku Nut. "You know what time it is, don't you?" "Bayo, please!" Rosalina put her arm over her face. "Can we just wait some more?" Bayonetta lifted her arm to see a glisten in her eye. "Aww, is my kitten crying?" She mocked, putting her hands on her cheek. Rosalina could not speak. All she could look at was the camel toe seeming to outstretch Bayonetta's suit single-handedly. Whenever she saw the witch, it was always just there and it'd flap around when she fought. This muffled Bayonetta's speaking for Rosalina. But she didn't see Bayo's face turning red, and out of nowhere, Bayo locked her fuschia-colored lips into her own. Rosalina also blushed as Bayonetta locked her eyes shut. It felt like tribbing, and Bayo swayed her fanny up and down, like a cat. But Rosalina felt a chunky froth move from Bayonetta's lips to her own, and she instantly knew what it was. A giant pop sounded in her head, her legs vibrated, and all she could see was white before involuntarily shutting her eyes. Bayonetta released her lips and stood. "Drag her," Bayo commanded Kirby, and Kirby obeyed. 


	2. Advantage

Rosalina woke up to see Samus' arms around her belly. The nut was still in her brain, and it probably would be for the rest of the night. Rosalina's brain worked, but she didn't know about her body and mouth.  
"350," The weight told the group standing around the princess.  
They laughed when Rosalina broke from Samus in shock. Her cheeks turned a cold red, and she could feel the heat emitted from all their mouths as they laughed. Having no idea what to do and hearing Zelda talk, she kicked the princess in the groin.  
The other girls silenced as Zelda wailed, falling on her knees.  
As they backed out, Rosalina squatted to Zelda's height. She grabbed Samus by the neck, but her voluntary benevolence would not let her choke the hunter. But then, she rested her jugs on Zelda's, something she didn't make herself do.  
"How's that nerf coming along?" Rosalina asked. Her body apparently had a whole plan, but then Zelda bounced up Rosalina's boobs with her own, answering "Swell, thanks for asking.  
The girls went loud again. Zelda gave Rosalina a smile saying "Sorry, I couldn't let myself get humiliated" and removed her hand. Rosalina attempted to take back control of herself, and she darted back into the maze to take a breather, the group continuing their laughing.  
It would still be plenty before the sun came down. She plopped onto the grass floor and pulled a book from her dress to read, but then Pit walked in.  
"Hello, Princess," Pit said nervously.  
"Hi, Captain," Rosalina replied.  
Pit blushed hard at Rosa calling him by his title.  
"Is everything okay?" Rosalina asked.  
"Yes," Pit told her. "I wanted to come here to-"  
"Cause you don't have a partner for the dance?" Rosalina cut him off.  
"How did you know?!" Pit asked, his face turning redder. Rosalina smirked in response.  
Cooling down, Pit walked to step over Rosalina to the center of the maze, but Rosalina crawled in front of him near a corner of the maze and sprawled herself out.  
"Don't waste your energy," Rosalina told her.  
"What do you mean?" Pit asked, his mind as clean as could be.  
"Sit on my belly, we can talk."  
"What?" Pit blushed in surprise. "What is wrong with you today?!"  
"I honestly don't know," Rosalina said. Her brain wanted to facepalm at that line. "But it's a win-win deal."  
Pit flapped up his toga and sat on the princess' round belly. It was like a beanbag that didn't sink in.  
"What do you eat in space?" Pit asked.  
"Something called Star Bits," Rosalina answered. "They're painfully sour, but once you start eating them, you don't stop."  
Before Pit turned his head, Rosalina continued. "And that's likely how I ended up like this. Alongside rashers. Many rashers."  
They both laughed at that.  
Pit and Rosalina talked for a little under an hour before Pit's solitude was cleared from his mind and he was ready to leave. But before he went far, Rosalina called him for a "good luck" hug. Rosalina wrapped her arms around the angel and let her cantaloupes crush his face before she let him go.  
When Rosa made it through a good portion of her book, she went back inside the house to pee when Peach latched onto her.  
"Ridley's grilling sliders," Peach told her. "I know you came cause you smelt them."  
Rosalina briefly took control of herself and asked, "What do you want?"  
Peach's dress rubbed against Rosalina's butt. "You have souffles now," Peach told her. "Want a massage?"  
"I don't need to grool right now, let's eat upstairs."

And eat they did. They cleaned each other up and compared their unclad bodies. You can tell where that went.

When they came back down(separately), a ton of time had passed. The banquet was cleaned up and now dessert was only available. The disco lights that covered every inch of the first floor made Rosalina feel as if she was in a different universe.  
She walked into the dance thanking the clouds everybody didn't stop in their tracks to ridicule her. Greninja ran DJ, Most duos danced formally while people like Little Mac + Samus and Ren + WFT just kissed, Wario and Isabelle daggered, and Daisy twerked, wearing garter belts and a hoodie, for many to watch.  
Rosalina spotted Pit sitting on wooden bleachers alone.  
She shuffled through the crowd, her body jiggling and bouncing, to the angel.  
"You didn't find someone?" Rosalina wrapped her arm around Pit's head, her breasts hanging down.  
"Yeah." Pit answered, feeling like crying.  
"Where's Palutena?" Rosa asked.  
"She took Ken," Pit told her, looking into her cleavage. "They're probably nailing."  
"Well, try to be like me," Rosalina raised a finger. "Eat or dance by yourself."  
Pit laughed, and they spent the rest of the night either chasing each other through the maze with other characters or finishing the fruit punch and meat lovers. Rosalina fell asleep with the angel motorboating her, and left the house herself again.


End file.
